Telephones have become ubiquitous, and hands-free headsets that rest in a user's ear are gaining in popularity. Furthermore, with the advent of electronic miniaturization and wireless standards such as “Bluetooth,” entire telephones that rest in and/or on a user's ear are becoming available and will surely be popular.
Since such hands-free headsets typically employ an in-ear speaker—one that fits in the external auditory meatus and/or outer ear—some individuals with hearing loss might be prohibited from having both a hearing aid and a hands-free headset in an ear at the same time. Therefore, the need exists for a single apparatus that physically enables a user to have both a hearing aid and a hands-free headset in an ear at the same time.